Pink Boots
by AdeeLo
Summary: Edward and Bella have been seeing each other in a park for 3 months, without saying a word until a some ice cream and a small dog get involved. one shot


_Pink boots, pink fucking boots. Where are you?_

I looked around the green of Jubilee Park. I kept looking and looking. A blonde woman in a black business suit is walking quickly by me while irritably talking into her cell phone; I look at her face which frankly, looks like a slapped arse as she glares at some innocent children running.

_Cheer up love and remove that stick from up your arse._

Birds where chirping and all that shit. The sun broke through the buildings on a rarely sunny day in this lovely park.

_Could you be anymore sarcastic Edward?_

But_ she_ wasn't here. Everyday sharp at 1:20 she was always and I mean _always _here. Looking beautiful and unusual, like a fresh breath of air in this dreary and boring town.

I looked around again and there she is; in all her bright pink glory and shaking her beautiful rich brown waist length hair, Hanging like fine silk down her back in gentle waves.

I've watched her for months.

_Stalker much Edward._

_Shut up. She's fucking hot. Sue me._

For three months I had been arriving at this park for lunch. The first time I saw her I just watched and by the time i woke from the trance she put me in it was time to head back to the office, so i hoped she would be there the next day and she was. After weeks and weeks of watching and waiting and building up an idea of what she is I realised that I didn't want to crush that image of what I thought she would be. I decided I would leave her as a beautiful and charming enigma.

So I just sit and watch her in a slight trance until it's time to leave again.

Every day without fail, rain or shine, she wears her pink wellie boots. I love the child like innocents in her clothes and her facial expressions. Always cheerful and fucking smiling in amongst the black and greys of business suits and slapped arse faced men and woman. She stands out beautiful, unique and unusual.

I watch as she walks into the park with tiny denim shorts on and a pink mutant ninja turtles t-shirt on. It makes me chuckle. She is walking her tiny fluffy white dog; which frankly could be considered as a rat or a ferret. The rat has a section of its hair tied on the top its head by you guessed it. A pink band.

_Poor bastard._

She's gorgeous and quirky. Plus she fucking loves mutant ninja turtles.

_I think I'm in love._

**Bella pov**

He's here again. I can see him in the corner of my eye. He's gorgeous and well pretty. I have never fucking said that about a man before but he is. His hair is like a penny. It's unusual and interesting in a wild style that sticks up like is hands have been raking through it.

_What I wouldn't give to be those hands or to have those hands on me._

_Whore._

_Eh so what. He's just so fucking pretty._

I glance in the corner of my eye to see him in his white shirt, which has been unbuttoned lsightly to see a light sprinkling of hair.

_Sigh._

The sleeves have been rolled up to his elbows and his tie has been loosened. His suit jacket is resting on the bench next to him. He's wearing matching suit bottoms, with one ankle resting on the knee of the other leg.

I've watched him from afar for three months. But after the months have gone by I've noticed little things about him, the way in which her runs his fingers through his hair, I've seen his beautiful grin which is rarely shown and I watched as he taps a rhythm with his fingers on his knee as if playing an instruments.

After seeing him that first time almost three months ago, i've been returning ever since at the exact same time. He's always here without fail, sitting on his bench.

_Today is the day._

_No I can't._

_Yes you will Bella._

_Oh fuck I'm talking to myself._

_So what, Alice has always said you had something wrong with you. _

My phone buzzed in my back pocket. I pulled out my blackberry.

**Alice (Pixie)**

**5****th**** Feb 2010 13:25:34**

**Bella do it! Or I will hurt you. **

**Remember one day he might **

**Not be there. **

**Please! :) **

**Love you Bells Xx **

_Godamn pixie. _

_Okay okay. Talk to him what's the worst that could happen._

_Well he coul,d laugh in my face, throw things and-_

_No! Stop it! You are doing it._

_Okay._

Now i just had to think how. I heard a laughter run past me as to children raced by giggling. I felt lily start to pull on the lead. I looked towards the children and realised they were running with ice cream.

_Oh shit._

Lily loves ice cream and I mean loooooves ice cream. She will do anything for ice cream. After a rather embarrassing incident in which she jumped one of date had round. Ice cream has been banned.

I was brought out of my musing has lily tugged on the lead again and i was suddenly dragged along.

_Holy shit, she is strong for a small dog._

I watched in horror as the cute blonde girl with the chocolate ice cream tripped and the ice cream went flying across the park onto the shocked gorgeous penny coloured haired man's lap.

Suddenly Lily's lead sprung free from my hand and l watched as she ran across the park like a bullet into his lap. I was frozen and so was he.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit, shit, shit._

Suddenly breaking free from my frozen state, i ran across the park towards him.

"I am so, so, so sorry." I picked up a wiggling lily from his lap and held her to me as she continued to wiggle about and try and break free.

"Erm, it's ok. I'm fine a little shocked but fine." He looked up at with his gorgeous grey/blue yes. I blushed and averted my eyes down towards his lap.

"Oh my god. You're covered in ice cream and well dog hair. I'm so sorry. She gets a little crazy over ice cream and will do anything to get some. I mean the last date I had round she tried to lodge her tongue down his throat after he had a spoonful of ice cream and well he never came back, I mean who can blame the guy he was most probably trying to get to first base with me and ended up getting there with my dog but er yeah. Crap sorry I'm rambling. I'm really, really, really sorry" I finally looked up to see his eyes shining with amusement and a gorgeous crooked grin on his face.

He laughed "It's ok. Honestly. I'm just trying to figure out how to get home without embarrassing myself but it kind of seems inevitable."

"Oh where do you live? Crap sorry that was a bit too personal. I mean I don't even know your name and you don't even know mine and I'm already asking where you live like some creepy stalker"

_Well done Bella, he falling head of heels for rambling spiel of crap. Bravo!_

He laughed again.

_Eh he is so fucking adorable._

_Focus! Hot man talking. _

"Well I'm Edward if that makes you feel better" he laughed again. "What's your name?"

I blushed again.

_Good god. I feel like I'm thirteen again. _

_Except i am now not flat chested i actually have a rather impressive pair on me._

_Really, you're thinking about you tits right now? _

_God focus!_

"Erm I'm Bella" i blushed again and giggled.

_Giggled!?_

_Jesus, I give up I really do._

"Well Bella" He grinned. "I work in one of the buildings over there but I have to catch the tube home to Westminster"

"Oh well erm-

_Don't say it Bella you will only embarrass yourself more!_

_Do it, do it, do it_-

You could come back to my place to well clean up your trousers, only live like 5 minutes away. I mean if where you work is ok with that" I blushes and looked down at my feet again.

He grinned again.

_So fucking cute._

"No they won't have a problem with that" he laughed

_Huh? What's funny?_

He chuckled again at my confused look. "I'm the CEO"

_Whoa! _

"Oh ok"

_Cripes. _

"That would be really helpful though Bella. Thank you." He smiled sincerely

"It's ok really it's the least i could do." I smiled back "Erm ok it's this way, follow me"

He stood up and grabbed his jacket, a held it in front of his pants in somewhat natural position.

I looked up.

_Jesus he's tall!_

"Erm thanks. I never really thought I was that tall. I'm only about 6ft 2 but you're quite short" He chuckled and grinned. We began walking.

_Frick! I spoke out loud. Damn it Bella control yourself. Wait a minute........... Did he just call me short?_

"Hey! Great things come in small packages."

_I really hope his isn't a small package._

He chuckled again. "very cute" he smiled down at me.

_Swoon._

"How tall are you anyway shorty". He grinned

I glared at up at him and mumbled "5ft"

"Sorry what was that, you voice obviously can't travel the height" he chuckled again and lent his head down closer.

_Bastard._

"I said i'm 5ft" i glared at him again.

He just grinned again. "You know it's hard for you to look intimidating when you're so small"

"You know I really shouldn't have offered you the nice gesture of being able to clean up at my flat when you are obviously so heightist" I scowled at him again.

He threw his head back at laughed then turned to grin at me again.

_Gah!_

"Ok, ok off the topic of height. Although for the record I find it adorable." He smiled that adorable crooked smile at me again.

"You're a bit of a ladies' man aren't you?"

He looked down at me confused but still with amusement in his eyes. "Why do say that?"

"You're pretty smooth you know, with crooked grin, the playful teasing and compliments. It's sweet"

"Hmmm crooked grin really?" he looked down again at me as we continued walking the streets towards my flat with Lily walking ahead on the lead.

I chuckle "Yeah crooked grin, you're a bit of a smooth operator it appears"

_Smooth operator? Really? _

He laughs again "well is it working?" he smirks

I smile "maybe" I shrug one shoulder. "But I would like to know a bit more about you so tell me Edward......"

He laughs and mumbles "smooth" and looks down at me. "It's Cullen, You?"

"Swan"

"Bella swan" he muses "it's a pretty name, what your middle name?"

I blush "Thank you. It's Marie. What about you Mr Cullen?" I smirk

He grins "It's Masen."

"Pretty" I smirk up at him

He chuckles "Thanks I always thought so"

We turn around the corner at continue down the street of houses and flats.

"So Bella, my turn to ask a personal question, what do you do for a living?"

"I run a store with my best friend Alice. It's kind of quirky. It's got like random retro clothing and random furniture. Nothing really goes together but it does if you get what I mean"

He smiles "Sounds really cool, I work with my brother Emmet and is really awesome doesn't really feel like work."

"Yeah exactly, so how many brothers and sisters have you got?"

"Well there's Emmet who I mentioned he's older than me and married to his childhood sweetheart Rosalie and they have two children together. I've also got my older sisters Kate and Tanya. Kate's been married to peter for two years and Tanya has got a girlfriend called Lauren" He smiles fondly at the mention of his brother and sisters.

"So your sisters gay?" I ask

"Well Bella how many men do you know called Lauren" he laughs.

"Sorry stupid question" I blush

"Bella you apologize way too much, now what about you any brothers and sisters?"

"I have my older brother Jasper who's married to Alice. My little sister Leah who's married to a really great guy called Jake and my little brother Seth who well, he like his options open" I laugh and so does Edward.

"Does it not bother you that you brothers married to your best friend?"

"No, they are perfect for each other" I smiled thinking of Alice and jasper.

He looks down at me "what about your parent?"

"My dad Charlie is great; I'm a complete daddy's girl. He owns a restaurant with my mum

Sue back in Brighton where I grew up. They've run it since before I was born. It kind of a family business from my mum's side"

He smiles "So who's running it next after you mum and dad?"

"Most probably Jake and Leah, Leah's a really good cook. What about you parents?"

"They live in Knightsbridge. They've been married since they were teenagers. Im pretty closs to both of them my dad Carlisle is a doctor and my mum Esme is a florist." He smiles.

"ok this is my flat" I enter the code and open the door. I take the lead and collar of Lily and begin walking up the stairs.

"It's not exactly a bachelor pad Mr CEO but i think it's quite nice" I grin and wink at him.

He laughs "I'm sure it's lovely Ms Swan."

I walk down the hall at stop at my door and put the key in. "Ok you ready Mr Cullen" I turn and grin at Edward over my shoulder.

He laughs pinches my side "Open the door Bella"

_I feel so comfortable with him already, is that normal?_

_Shut up and enjoy it Bella._

_Okay, okay it just feels like we've known each other for years._

_Shhh pretty boy is talking._

"Bella....earth to Bella.........Bellaaaaaa......Bella!"

"Shit sorry" i blush

He laughs "It's okay just open the door woman, before you're dog has a meltdown"

I look down a see Lily whining a scratching at the door "Oh crap Lily sorry" I bend down and stroke her head.

"Ah so that's the little ferrets name" Edward muses

I Stand up straight at look up at Edward "Ferret?"

He looks a little embarrassed and scratches the back of his head "Eh yeah, sorry it looks to small to be considered a dog"

I laugh "That's what I said when Alice bought her for me" I open the door which leads straight into my oak cupboard and marble counter top kitchen. I stand in the centre of the kitchen "Okay so this is the kitchen" I take a two steps backward and stand next to the square oak four seater table. "this is the dining room" I stepped past the table into the white walled living room and Stood in front of my two, two seater grey sofas with one facing out to the floor to ceiling windows that cover the end wall and one facing the built in flat screen TV.

Edward laughs and closes the door. "Nice it's cute."

"Okay erm i think I have some men's sweatpants you could wear while I wash you trousers in the washing machine, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's great thank you" he smiles at me.

"Okay if you come into my bedroom with me"

"Wow you're quite forward, I like it" he grins cheekily at me and winks.

I walk to him and pinch his side "shut up. The flat only has a on suite so to get changed you have to walk through the bedroom" I walk to the door that's next to the dining room table and walk through to my bedroom. Edward follows me through.

"You know for someone who wears such unique clothes, your apartments pretty simplistic" he says motioning towards the plains white walls and plain white double bed.

"I haven't lived here long so i still need to add my personal touches" I walk to the black closet next to the bathroom door at the end of the room which held all my clothes. I pull out the grey sweatpants and pass them to Edward.

"Thank you" He says at walks through the door to the bathroom.

I sit down on the bed and wait. A minute later the door opens slightly with Edwards trousers hanging out "Bella here are my trousers" I get up and grab them and then walk to the kitchen to put them in the washing machine. I go back and lie down on the bed on my side and look out through the ceiling to floor windows.

I feel the bed sink "Hey you alright, midget?" i can hear the smirk in his face.

I snort "Very funny BFG".

He laughs. I turn on my back and pat next to me. He lies down next. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling Edward speaks up. "Bella?" i turn and look into his blue eyes. "Yeah" I smile.

He smiles back "Ok I am gonna tell you something that may have you kicking me out of your flat but I've gotta say it"

I look at him worried "okay....."

"I've erm been seeing in the park for three months and you are really the only reason I go there. Everyday 1:20 I wait for you to arrive with your pink willies and your ferret dog" he and I both chuckle "but yeah. I know it seems a bit like I'm a stalker but you intrigue me your beautiful and you just stand out so...." he turns to look at me

"Oh Edward we are the most idiotic people ever" I laugh

"Ok not the response I was expecting but it's better than getting throw out your house. So ok why are we idiotic?"

I laugh "cause I've been doing the same. I saw you that first day and kept returning to see you hoping you'd be there and you where everyday"

He laughs "three months it took us too talk and it was because your dog practically assaulted me"

I giggle and grin at him "Yep we are pretty pathetic"

He leans in to me "Okay so hopefully I've been getting the right signals because I'm gonna kiss you right now"

"Well Mr Smooth I shouldn't have to tell you" I grin at him and turn on my side.

He grins back and copies my position he leans in and when he's just a whisper away from my lips "are you sure" he whispers with a grin. I lean in laugh against his lips "yes I'm sure" he presses his soft lips to mine, in a sweet lingering kiss. I lean back in a put my hand on his chiselled jaw line and bring his lips back to mine. He takes my bottom lip between his and softly sucks on it while i focus on his top lip. He runs his warm tongue along my bottom lip. I open the mouth slightly and our tongues glide and tangle together. My hands move towards his soft wild hair while his move to my hips He rolls on his back and brings me slightly on top of him. Our kisses getting more heated and my heart is beating faster and faster in my chest. I tongues are still intertwining. I bring my hands down and run them along his jaw and feel the stubbles. I moan into the kiss. He breaks away and places three soft kisses on my lips.

We are both breathing heavy "Bella do you want to stop?"

I look into his eyes and tell him honestly "No, what about you?"

"No, but i don't want you to regret this because i want more than one night with you"

I blush and smile " So do i"

He rolls me onto my back a places soft kisses down my kneck, while his hands move to the bottom of my shirt. He looks at my face in question. I nod. Sitting up slighlt i help to remove my t-sghirt. He looks at my soft baby blue bra with white lace running along the top. "wow" hes whipers and leans in and kisses me softly again. He reached around and removes my bra. He throws it to floor and softly pushes me onto my back again. He kisses and licks down my neck and collar bone until he reaches my erect nipples and sucks my left one into his mouth.

"oh my...Oh..oh" he brings his teeth to the edge of my nipple and tugs slightly.

He leans back "you like that baby" I nod furiously against the pillow. He leans back down and repeats the sam action to my other nipple, while rolling the other between his his fingers. The pleasure is sending a throb down towards my clit and i can feel myself getting wetter and wetter. I keep moaning as he spends a good amount of time on my nipples.

"Please Edward..... More!"

He moves to the side of my legs and unbuttons my jean shorts and suddenly pulls down my shorts and underwear in one.

"oh..." I gasp.

He moves back in between my legs and kisses my thighs softly. He runs his long fingers up and down my wet centre refusing to dip inside.

"Edward" i growled.

He just chuckles against my thigh. "What Bella?"

". Now"

He laughs and strips of his shirt and tie. He then removes his sweatpants and boxers.

_Oh my!_

_He is definitely not small._

_How in the hell is that going to fit? It's gonna split me in half._

"Bella" Edward chuckles. I realise I've been staring and his cock a little too long.

"it's big" i gulp. Edward laughs again. "That certainly helps a guys ego". I giggle.

He leans back down at starts kissing my thighs again. He takes one long lick of my pussy. I raise my hips of the bed "Ahhhhh!" Edward chuckles and it vibrates through my pussy and sends pleasure up to my clit. I moan again. He continues to lick and suck at my pussy and alternates between dipping his tongue inside to sucking on my clit. I cum hard.

"Oh Edward baby i'm...I'm....argh!" I grip his hair and push him into me further.

"That's it baby let go" and i do harder than i have before. I lay panting as Edward continues to lick up and down my pussy for a few minutes sending after shocks up my body. He takes one long lick up my pussy again and places a kiss to my clit. "Oh Edward...that was...that was...ahhh" He laughs and leans upand kisses my lips softly. I can taste myself on him and i can feel myself getting wet again. He lies on his back and pulls me into his arms.

EPOV

She was amazing better than i ever thought she could be. There are no words. She's just perfect...perfect for me.

She feels amazing in my arms soft, warm and delicate. Her body is amazing. She's curvy in all the right places and although I have never been much of a boob man but hers are perfect and our certainly one of my favourite features of her body.

_Who are you kidding all me are boob men!_

I feel Bella softly sigh into my as my hand runs through her soft wavy hair. Her soft little hand is running up and down my chest gently running through the light sprinkling of hairs I have there.

Her hand continues down to the line of hair under my belly button and continues down further until her feel her small warm hand grip my cock gently.

"Bella" I warn

She giggles and grins into my neck.

_So fucking cute_

"Baby you don't have to do that" i softly into her hair and i really mean it she really dosent.

"Hmmm i don't mind but..."

"Yeah baby?"

"I want you inside me"

I groan and she giggles again.

"If it i have to" I say exasperated but joking

She slaps my chest and i laugh.

"How do you want me?" she asks and rises into a seated position.

"er what?" i say confused

"How do want me, on top, underneath, on my knees?" she says innocently like she isn't doesn't have a clue about how sexy she is. I look at her a see her soft waves of hair gently touching her petal like nipples.

"God baby could you be more perfect" I ask and sit up and kiss her. She laughs lightly into the kiss and grins. I pull back and look at her "You're so fucking beautiful" She blushes and I laugh. "So you blush because I call you beautiful but are straight faced when you ask what position I want you in. How does that gorgeous head of yours work exactly?" I laugh again. I gently push her onto her back and settle between her legs. "Condom?"

She blushes "Well I'm clean and you are right?"

"Yeah i am" i say honestly

"Well I'm on the pill"

"You sure" She nods

I move forward slightly and rest on my arms either side of her face. I push the tip of my cock in slightly and we both moan simultaneously. She raises her hips and i push in the rest of the way.

_She's so fucking tight_

"God Bella you feel so good" I drop my head to her neck and groan_._

"I know baby...eh keep moving" she moans.

I move out almost entirely and move back in again in slowly. It felt amazing. I drop my head down and kiss her sweet, soft lips slowly while i keep up my slow movements.

"Oh god sweet girl" i pant "you feel amazing" I drop my forehead on hers and look into her eyes.

I begin to move quicker and quicker with each thrust into her.

"Harder baby...oh god harder!" I slam my hips into hers harder and harder.

"Yeeees!...Right there baby..more..more" I pick up my thrust and start to impale her with my arm shaped in a circle around her head keeping me up. Her hand is stretched under my arm and into my hair while her other hand is pressing into my hip. I move faster and the bed is rocking against the wall and making a banging sound. Her moans are getting louder and louder.

"You feel amazing" i whisper into her sweaty neck.

"Oh god you too baby! You too!"

I roll over and bring her on top of me in sitting up positions. Her hands grip my shoulders as she began to ride me hard and fast. I grip onto her hips and help her rhythm. In this position I'm so much deeper and it's so much more intimate.

She slows down her pace and locks her arms around my neck, while i lock mine around her back. Our body's are crushed together in this much more intimate position.

"Baby... I'm gonna cum!" she moans into my ear

"Let go baby! Let go!"

_Please! I'm gonna explode. _

We both chant each other's names loudly as we explode. I collapse on the bed and pull her on top of me. We are both sweaty and panting heavily.

"Oh wow..." Bella says into my neck

I chuckle and feel her move slightly on my chest. "Yeah baby oh wow..."

I stroke her long hair and kiss her forehead. We lie together in silence for a few moments.

"Bella?" i ask quietly

"Yeah" She says as she strokes my chest.

"Next time you're wearing those pink fucking boots"


End file.
